When Things Explode
by CeciLovesReading
Summary: AU A man with the power to comit a crime and then turn it into a case for Sherlock Holmes to solve. While in a case, an impossible friendship was found. But with that man watching close can Sherlock keep his only friend safe, even from himself? Give him a case and watch him dance. Give him a puzzle, now watch him struggle. Give him a friend... and let's hope he won't end up dead.


**Hello! This is the first time I've written something in a different language from my own, so be warned, there might be a few mistakes. If so please feel free to PM me and correct me :)**

**Also, this is the very first time I write a Sherlock fic. Weird, isn't it? After all, I spend all my time reading Sherlock fics apparently.**

**This is an AU in which Sherlock doesn't know John yet. But don't worry, he'll meet him soon enough.**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock doesn't belong to me, I wish it did though! **

**Enjoy ;) **

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

Sherlock laid down on the couch and sighed miserably. Everyday life was getting more and more boring and Mrs. Hudson had taken his skull. He was seriously considering shooting the wall again when the doorbell rang and he sprang to his feet.

"Mrs. Hudson, the door!"

"There's no need to shout, dear. A client's here for you"said his landlady, climbing the stairs. A young man following close. Mrs. Hudson shut the door as she left, and Sherlock indicated a chair for the man to sit. The man sat, his back straight, feet flat on the floor, his hands fiddling. Anxiety. It was a serious case finally! It only took Sherlock a few seconds to analyze the man before him. He sat down on his own chair and placed his hands below his chin.

"State your case" he said "and _please_ do not be boring"

The man took a deep breath "'This is a tricky one', he said. The case he's sending you. A soldier, a couple years older than you, short blonde hair and deep blue eyes. A captain. Brave and strong. Someone's after him, wants him dead"

"Not too promising, why is he sending me something like this?"

"He's bored"

"I am bored too! Couldn't he come up with something more interesting?" inquired Sherlock.

"I haven't finished. He told me this would happen: you not wanting the case. But he's sending the others cases too. And I can assure you, this one's the most important"

Sherlock stared at the nameless man and remembered what had happened the very first time he was offered a case by his mystery employer.

_"Mr. Holmes?" a tall dark skinned woman approached him. _

_He was at Baker Street, pacing around the flat craving for a cigarette. She sat down and gestured for him to do the same. He reluctantly did, perhaps this would get him out of his boredom._

_"I've come in the name of a very powerful man, he wants you..."_

_"To solve his case. I can see why he sent you. He's careful, taught you how to be unreadable to me. But he forgot one little detail. __I can read everyone. I can read _you_. __You're scared of him but you hide it pretty well. You said powerful; resoureful, then. Wealthy and in high places. He wants me to solve his case? Let him come and ask for it personally" finished Sherlock, taking his violin and plunking at its strings._

_"That won't be necessary" _

_A man materialized from the shadows and walked next to his assistant. He had dark hair, dark eyes and a malice in them Sherlock had never seen in anyone's eyes before. The woman stood up and his employer took her place, making himself comfortable._

_"I knew you'd need more convincing" said the man, smiling "You're different. I like that. Let me explain what this is all about, seeing as you haven't figured it out yet"_

_Sherlock remained stoic, his expression blank. "Why would I want to listen to you?"_

_"Oh, because you're me. __You get bored. __Now, the thing is: there are a few people like you, Sherlock Holmes. Clever, but stupid. No one can get to me. I stand on the highest pillar and you'll find death trying to get me down. What I do is good for you. I get you a case, you solve it and we both stop being bored" _

_"So you organize your own crimes and then make others solve the puzzle. Interesting"_

_"Isn't it? I just love to watch you little people dance"_

_"Is this what you told all your other recruits?"_

_"Oh no, you should feel honored. You're the only one who has had the privilege to meet me. The others were easy. Took the case like a baby takes a candy. I am invisible to them, just a ghost that sends the cases. Regina here will give you the information you need for your new case"_

_The mysterious man stood and walked elegantly to the door._

_"Is that it?" asked Sherlock. _

_"Is that what?" the man stopped and looked over his shoulder._

_"You give me this 'motivational' speech and you just expect me to solve all the cases you send me"_

_"I don't expect you to, I know you will" and just before he left he said "Moriarty. That's all you'll get from me"_

_Moriarty stepped into the shadows and disappeared. His assistant, Regina, handed Sherlock a file. He took it and started reading what the case was about, when he looked up again Regina was gone._

He had solved that first case, and all the others for that matter. They were all so deliciously intricate and made his mind race. This one though, didn't seem so interesting. A soldier, wanted dead. What's new in that?

"You must solve this case, Mr. Holmes. Otherwise..."

"I know. Otherwise the cases will stop coming. What's so important about this one anyway? It's just another case"

"That's where you're mistaken, Mr. Holmes. It's not just about the case, it's about the man, the soldier. An important piece on the board. Solve this and you'll be greatly rewarded"

The young man took his leave, handing the detective a file on his way out.

"Inside you'll find all the information you need"

Sherlock ignored him until he finally stepped out of his flat and then opened the file. There was a picture of the soldier, and his name written in red ink just below the chest.

JOHN H. WATSON

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

**A/N: So… what did you think? I'd love to know.**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**-CeciLovesReading**


End file.
